Mégalomanie
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Nouvelle fic un peu particulière...


**Mégalomanie**

_Voici un OS un peu particulier. Vous verrez que le narrateur est un peu spécial. _

_J'espère que vous allez aimer parce que je dois avouer que je suis assez contente de cette histoire. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic et je la trouve vraiment bien. Allez savoir, je suis peut-être un peu mégalomane moi aussi…_

_Disclamer__ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc… Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit. __À__ part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._

Le premier jour, j'ai créé la lumière. Le second jour, j'ai divisé les eaux du ciel et de la terre. Le troisième jour, j'ai regroupé les eaux, la terre et grâce aux plantes est apparue la vie. Le quatrième jour, j'ai mis de l'ordre dans l'immensité de l'espace : la lune, les planètes, le soleil et la Terre. Le cinquième jour, vint la création du règne animal. Le sixième jour, j'ai créé l'Homme : Adam. Et le septième jour, enfin le repos. Et la complétude.

…

L'Homme était nécessaire à la vie sur Terre. Mais la vie dans mon ciel ? J'ai remédié à ce problème lors de mon second jour, en créant les Anges dans mon Paradis. Ils étaient heureux ici, ils m'obéissaient, ne répondaient de rien et m'écoutaient. Mais Lucifer, mon plus fidèle Ange complota avec quelques-uns de ses congénères contre moi. Je dus les renier et les envoyer en Enfer. Et voici comment, sans le vouloir, je créai aussi les Démons…

…

Une guerre constante faisait rage entre le Paradis et l'Enfer, avec au milieu de ce combat : les Hommes sur Terre. Mais même en bas, le chaos régnait. Depuis que Nahash, le serpent était entré dans le jardin d'Éden et avait tenté Adam et Ève au péché suprême, les Hommes avaient chuté à leur tour.

Au final, mes créations si nobles devinrent incontrôlables.

Je suis tout puissant, mais je ne peux pas bouger. Tout le monde me connaît, mais je ne me suis jamais montré. Je suis le créateur, mais qui m'a créé ?

…

Hénoc devint mon scribe. Aussi appelé Métatron, il est le seul Ange connaissant la condition Humaine. Puisqu'en réalité, il naquit Homme et c'est moi qui l'appelai à mon côté pour devenir mon Ange scribe. Il est connu comme le premier et le dernier des Anges.

…

Pour mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce chaos, je décidais de mettre sur Terre deux êtres par génération pour remédier à ces problèmes. C'est ainsi qu'arrivèrent des lignées de frères comme Caïn et Abel, Sodome et Gomorrhe, Osiris et Seth, Rémus et Romulus, Eteocle et Polynice… Et les derniers frères, de qui j'attendais beaucoup, étant donné que tous les autres devinrent ennemis, furent Sam et Dean Winchester.

…

Au début j'avais peur. Je dois l'avouer, je pense vraiment avoir trop souillé leur vie. Je ne voulais pas tous ces malheurs, mais ils étaient nécessaires à leur mission. Et lorsque les tensions ont commencé au sein de la fratrie, la panique s'empara de moi. Et je fis quelque chose que je m'étais juré de ne jamais faire : Envoyer mes Anges sur Terre. Enfin, un Ange surtout. J'ordonnai à mon soldat Castiel, de sauver Dean des Enfers. Ce dernier espoir ne pouvait pas mourir dans l'antre de ce traître de Lucifer.

…

Si j'avais tout contrôlé, de la création de la vie jusqu'à l'évolution de l'espèce, je dois avouer que ce qui s'est passé par la suite a échappé à mon pouvoir. Je ne pouvais pas descendre et me montrer. Aussi j'ai entendu les cris de détresse de Castiel, bloqué sur Terre. Le Castiel Humain qui priait tous les jours, le Castiel Leviathan qui a dévasté mon Paradis, le Castiel amnésique, au Purgatoire, en Enfer, sans pouvoirs, déchu… Jamais je ne lui avais demandé tant de choses ! Et pourquoi il a fait tout ça ? Pour moi. Et pour Dean.

…

Castiel est devenu comme toutes mes autres créations : déchu et corrompu. S'alliant avec le Roi de l'Enfer et tuant ses frères et sœur dans mon Paradis. Sa mégalomanie égale à la mienne l'a poussé au pire. Mais ses bonnes intentions le poussent au meilleur. Cette volonté intense de sauver le monde, stopper l'apocalypse, aider les Winchesters… Je dois avouer tout de même, que cet Ange a toujours été loyal envers moi. Bien que parfois il me maudit de l'abandonner, je pense qu'il est sûrement le plus fidèle de mes enfants, le plus courageux et le plus généreux. Il sait montrer le meilleur comme le pire de lui-même.

…

Pourquoi je raconte tout ça ? Et pourquoi c'est moi qui raconte tout ça pour commencer ? Parce que tout vient de s'effondrer évidemment. Mon scribe a lui aussi retourné sa veste. Et les seules choses qu'il écrit désormais sont ses propres scénarios pour contrôler le monde. Je suis obligé de me mettre à l'écriture pour narrer cette histoire surnaturelle. Jamais je n'aurais cru ça un jour. Plus aucun Anges au Paradis ! Tous tombés sur Terre ! Presque plus de Démons en Enfer, ils voguent sur le monde à chaque croisement, profitant de la naïveté des Humains. Et pourtant, dans ce chaos apocalyptique, trois personnes, juste trois personnes luttent pour la survie, la liberté et la normalité : Sam, Dean et mon Ange Castiel. Quelle équipe ! Avec leur pseudo alliance avec le Roi de l'Enfer, je crois vraiment que mes créations marchent à l'envers. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

…

Je les observe d'en haut. Ne pas répondre à leurs prières m'est difficile. Je me suis dit qu'une seule fois je viendrai répondre à leur appel. Une seule fois, j'attendais juste une chose. Pendant des années j'ai attendu. Ce moment n'était jamais arrivé. Jusqu'à maintenant…

…

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Castiel n'a jamais versé une larme. Ses yeux aux couleurs de mon Paradis avaient bien leur brillance due à sa souffrance, mais jamais il n'avait pleuré. Pas comme Dean et Sam qui de temps en temps se lâchaient un peu sur leurs émotions comme les autres Humains. Mais Castiel, étant né Ange, n'avait jamais appris à pleurer à chaudes larmes comme ses amis auraient pu le faire. Alors je me suis dit que le jour où il le ferait, son côté Humain qu'il gardait cachait au fond de lui, ferait enfin surface. Et ce jour-là, je serais apte à répondre à son appel.

…

Les frères sont morts plus d'une fois. Ils avaient même visité ma demeure, voguant de Paradis personnels en Paradis personnels. Chaque fois qu'ils passaient l'arme à gauche, je les propulsais à nouveau dans la dure réalité de la vie. Parce que malgré leurs défauts, ils étaient les seuls frères qui auraient pu, d'après moi, répondre à la mission que je leur avais confié sans qu'ils le sachent. Les autres frères de ma création, ne l'oublions pas, s'étaient entre-tués. Et les Winchesters étaient à deux doigts de commettre la même faute. Je me devais de tout faire pour les en empêcher. D'où la présence neutre de Castiel qui restait pour les rediriger dans le droit chemin. Il fallait qu'ils réussissent. Ni moi, ni le monde n'avions le temps de recréer une autre fratrie héroïque.

…

Ce fameux jour, j'allais me montrer.

…

Dean Winchester venait de récupérer la marque de Caïn. À ce moment ma peur de l'échec grandit en moi. Peur justifiée lorsque je voyais le frère aîné faire n'importe quoi et tuant tout le monde. Je pensais vraiment que Sam finirait par accomplir le dernier acte de mon échec. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui porta la main sur Dean. Mais bien Crowley, le sang de Lucifer le traître coulait bel et bien dans les veines noires de ce Roi diabolique. Il trahit les frères comme son maître m'avais trahit. Dean mourut. Pour de bon cette fois. Impossible de le sauver puisqu'il portait la marque d'un autre traître. Mais Castiel, qui connaissait bien l'histoire de mon royaume, entreprit d'effacer ce symbole. Il arracha la peau de son ami mort et psalmodia quelques prières pour la paix de son âme. Et puis finalement, il s'effondra…

…

« Mon Père. Dieu.

Je ne sais pas si vous m'écoutez. Je ne sais pas où vous êtes. Je ne sais pas grand chose peut-être, mais j'ai encore foi en vous. Je sais que j'ai douté, je suis désolé. J'ai eu des doutes, j'ai eu peur, j'étais perdu et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tout cela me dépasse. Mais une chose est sûre. Aussi sûr que je suis un Ange, aussi sûr que je suis votre fils, Père… J'aime Dean.

Je suis désolé, mon amour est incontrôlable. L'amour n'a pas de sexe. Et j'aime un Humain. Ai-je commis une faute pour cela ? Allez-vous le laisser mort à cause des mes sentiments ? Je vous en prie. J'ai enlevé la marque du traître. J'ai arrêté Métatron. J'ai sauvé le monde. J'ai suivi vos ordres, j'ai tout fait pour vous.

Je vous en demande trop, j'en conviens.

Je ne suis pas censé aimer un Humain. Je sais que les Nephilims sont des abominations. Mais vous vous doutez bien que si mon amour se concrétise, il n'y aura jamais de descendance à bannir.

Père, Dieu… Il est tout pour moi. J'ai tout fait pour lui, je suis mort pour lui, j'ai essayé de vivre sans lui mais le lien est si fort… Mon cœur se déchire, je ne comprends pas cette explosion de sentiments en moi. J'ai l'impression que le monde s'écroule, je vis dans un cauchemar éveillé. Je suis mort moi aussi. Mais je ne peux pas revivre sans lui.

Père, s'il ne revient pas, je risque de commettre le péché ultime : le suicide. Mon âme errera en Enfer pour toujours, mais je m'en moque. L'Enfer est déjà sur Terre pour moi.

Pitié je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Mon cœur va s'arrêter de battre, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes… Père, est-ce cela pleurer ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. De l'eau coule sur mes joues, j'ai souvent vu mon Dean verser des larmes, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Et je ne voulais pas l'apprendre de cette façon.

Je crois… Non, je suis sûr, c'est la première fois que je pleure. Suis-je faible ? Suis-je trop Humain pour vous désormais ? Suis-je un lâche ? Les Anges ne sont pas censés pleurer. Je n'ai jamais sangloté de la sorte, même sous les coups de la torture. Mais ma plus grande torture vient d'arriver. Dean ne peut pas mourir. Pitié, je vous en supplie, je vous implore. Épargnez-le. C'est un Homme bon. Il fait ce qu'il peut avec ce qu'il a, avec l'enfance qu'il a eu.

Ô mon Dieu, mon Père. Je crois que je vais bien finir par enfin mourir… »

…

Voilà, l'heure était venue…

…

Je me matérialisai devant mon enfant. Il était là, en larmes, assit sur un banc, les mains jointes. Il mit du temps à comprendre ce qui se passait. Castiel se leva lentement, son air choqué et ses larmes lui donné un visage Humain.

- Père ?

Je m'approchai de lui et posai une main sur son épaule. Ma Grâce Divine lui redonna une mine meilleure et un espoir grandissait en lui. Mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Avant même qu'il ne me la pose, je lui répondis.

- Parce que Castiel, j'ai eu ce que j'attendais de toi. J'attendais patiemment le jour où tu verserais tes premières larmes. Au fond de moi je savais que Dean en serait la cause.

Encore une fois je savais que mon fils voulait me demander si j'allais sauver son amant. Et avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, je le rassurai.

- Oui Castiel. Je vais le sauver.

Ce fut de joie, que cette fois il pleura. Comme jamais aucun Ange n'avait pleuré.

- Merci… Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez.

- Tu l'as déjà fait Castiel.

- Je suis désolé de tout ce que j'ai fait… Père, mes intentions étaient bonnes au départ. Je voulais que vous soyez fière, je voulais faire ce pour quoi vous nous avez créés.

Je posai mes deux mains sur ses épaules.

- Mon fils. Tu as été le plus loyal de mes Anges. Tu es celui qui a le plus grand cœur, la plus grande volonté de faire. Et ce petit côté qui te pousse à la liberté, t'a permis de faire la mission que je t'avais confiée : T'occuper des Winchesters. Dean t'aime. Et tu aimes Dean. Sam et Dean ne deviendront pas les prochains Caïn et Abel grâce à toi. Et tu viens de pleurer. Castiel, je suis déjà fier de toi.

Je posais ma main sur son front. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit.

…

Au prix de nombreux efforts, je pus sauver une dernière fois Dean Winchester. Lorsque mon fils le retrouva bien vivant, il pleura encore de joie. Cette fois je savais que mon plan fonctionnerait. Ce trio marcherait, luttant contre tout le Mal qui règne encore sur Terre.

Après tout, quelqu'un a bien dit que l'amour est patient et qu'il ne cherche pas son propre intérêt ? Que l'amour ne se souvient pas du Mal et que l'amour n'a pas de fin ? Je crois bien que cette phrase, c'est moi qui l'ai dite.

**THE END**


End file.
